


Harry potter oneshots

by Hannahtuberaw2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Harry, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannahtuberaw2/pseuds/Hannahtuberaw2
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Silver Trio - Relationship, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, The Golden Trio - Relationship, maruaders - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. The nightmare then cuddles

*DREAM/NIGHTMARE* *Talking* song lullaby stormy night

"its your fault i am dead you could of saved me".Fred says. "no i am sorry i tried".Harry says trying to keep the tears in ."we'll it wasn't good enough".Fred says. "I am disappointed in you you are not my son".James potter/prongs/harry's dad says. "dad i am sorry i tried to make you proud ".Harry says sobbing. "prongslet you could of saved me but you where to slow".Sirius Black/Padfoot/snuffles says . "I am sorry i tried but they held me so i couldn't save you".Harry says said sobbing. "Wake up harry" .Remus/moony, Tonks,padfoot, Fred,Prongs,Lilly says . Harry starts waking up sobbing.

Draco's Pov 

Hears harry's screams and sobs and goes and wakes him up."shh its okay its not real you are safe and the war is over ".Draco says . Harry bury his head into Draco's shoulder. Draco keeps murmuring sweet comforting words to harry. Harry starts calming down. "do you want to tell me what the nightmare was about Mon amour "Draco says. [A/N french translations is my love If I got this wrong I am sorry I got my translations from google translate ]Harry shakes his head yes and then tells Draco what his nightmare was about. "Mon amour it was not real you know the love you or Remus and Tonks wouldn't of made you the godfather of their son teddy ".Draco says. "ok". Harry says shyly still not believing it."Mon amour I know you still think its your fault now do want to cuddle and me to sing a lullaby to you till you fall asleep" .Draco says calmly . "yes please dray" .Harry says shyly. 

"Little child, be not afraid  
Tough rain pounds harshly against the glass  
Like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger  
I am here tonight Little child, be not afraid  
Though thunder explodes and lightning flash  
Illuminates your tear-stained face  
I am here tonight And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
The same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
On forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
In the morning Little child, be not afraid  
Though storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
And its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight Little child, be not afraid  
Though wind makes creatures of our trees  
And their branches to hands, they're not real, understand  
And I am here tonight And someday you'll know That nature is...".

Draco sings sweetly. Harry falls asleep in Draco's lap cuddling him like he was his favorite stuff animal soon Draco falls asleep cuddling him protectively.


	2. if they came back

{ I ON NOTHING EXPECT THE PLOT}

On a stormy evening in London England in the wizarding world. Ron and Harry and Hermione sat at their office in the auror department finishing paperwork from their last mission. "Hey, Harry and Mione, do you want to hang out like old times?" asked Ron. Sure, I just got to let Draco know that I will be home late ok" answered Harry. "Ok but let me call Pansy to let her know I am hanging out with you guys" answered Hermione. "Ok let me call Blaise to tell him I am bringing you guys over" replied Ron. 

Harry through the floo calls Draco "Hey babe" harry says. "Hey amore what's up?" Draco asked. "I am going to be coming home late ok" Harry says. "why sweetie? "Draco asked . "Oh, Ron wants to hang out like old times" replies Harry. "oh, ok love what time will you be home?" Draco asked. "probably at eleven" Harry answered. "ok babe see you then" Draco replied.

Ron calls Blaise through the floo. "hey honey" Ron said. "hey sweetheart what's up?" Blaise asked. "I invited Hermione and Harry to hang out at our place if that's okay?" Ron asked." oh that's okay babe" Blaise replied." ok we will be there in a bit ok" Ron replied. "ok bye babe "Blaise responded." bye babe" Ron responded.

Hermione calls Pansy through the floo. "hey darling" Hermione said. Hey angel what's up?" Pansy said. Nothing much but Ron invited me and Harry to hang out like old times I will be back at eleven tonight if that's alright love?" Hermione said. "Oh, ok it's not a problem love and I will see you then bye honey" Pansy said. "bye sweetie" Hermione said.

"ok let's go" Hermione and Ron and Harry said. They all apparte to Ron and Blaise's home. "Honey I am home" Ron said. "in the kitchen love "Blaise said. they all go into the kitchen. "So, what are you going to do?" Blaise said. "oh, we will probably watch a movie like old time is that all right with you love" Ron said. "it is fine by me love will start making the popcorn for you guy's" Blaise said. "ok thanks babe so what movie do you guys want to watch?" Ron said. "Oh, and babe since you are hanging out with your friend I am gonna hang out with Pansy and Draco" Blaise said. Oh, ok bye love " Ron said.

Blaise apperates to hang out with Draco and Pansy at Harry's and Draco's place. "so what are we going to watch?" Harry said. "Um how about Twilight to show Ron how muggles think of werewolves and vampires " Mione said [Authors note:Mione is Hermione's nickname that harry and Ron gave her] "ok I wonder how he will react to it" Harry said. "ok I will put it in I am so thankful we figured a way to watch muggle movies " Mione said. 

About one and a half hour's later the floo flares and Kingsley calls the golden trio [Authors note: the name of Harry,Ron,Hermione group is called] to the floo to talk. "ok lets go see what does he want" Harry said. they all goes to see what he want's to talk about. "What's up Kingsley" Harry said. "We'll we need you guys at the ministry know somethings came up that involves you three and can you grab/explain to Blaise, Draco, Pansy, Nevile, Luna, and the Weasley family and flur please but author and Percy are already here " Kingsley said. "ok sure but why" Harry said. "We'll some people has came back to life that are close/related to you guys and I thought that you three would like your girlfriend/boyfriend for support when you find out and to test them to see if the are real or polyjuice but if the are people that drank poly juice they are some sick people but if they are real you will be extremely happy about them" Kingsley said. "ok we will go get them" Harry said. "bye Kingsley" The golden trio said. "Bye" Kingsley said. 

" Ok am I the only one that thinks Luna already know about what's is going on but will probably not tell us?" Harry said." I thinks so too" Ron and Mione said. "ok then lets go get them but who's getting Ron's family and Luna and Nevile?"Harry said. "How about we split up and get the Weasley's I will get Ginny and your mom and Ron you can get bill and Flur and Harry you can get George and Charlie" Mione said. " Ok deal" Ron and Harry said.

Mione apparte's to the burrow. "oh what a surprise Hermione/Mione what's up?" Molly/Mrs.Weasley and Ginny said. "we'll Kingsley asked me Ron and Harry to get you and the rest of the weasley's and Luna and Nevile and flur" Mione said. "Why" Ginny said. " We'll he said that some people have came back to life that are close/related to you guys and I thought that you three would like your girlfriend/boyfriend for support when you find out and to test them to see if the are real or polyjuice but if the are people that drank poly juice they are some sick people but if they are real you will be extremely happy about them" Mione said. "ok then just let us get our shoes on" Molly/Mrs.Weasley said. Puts on there shoes. "lets go then grab on " Mione said. 

They apparte to the ministry. With Harry at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. "Hey George where are you at" yelled Harry. " I'm coming Harry" George said. "so what's up har bar" George said. We'll Kingsley said that me Ron and Mione need you get you and the rest of the weasley family and Nevile and Luna and Flur so i came to get you and Charlie since Author and Percy are already there at the ministry" Harry said. "ok but why" George said. "We'll he said that some people have came back to life that are close/related to you guys and I thought that you three would like your girlfriend/boyfriend for support when you find out and to test them to see if the are real or polyjuice but if the are people that drank poly juice they are some sick people but if they are real you will be extremely happy about them" Harry said. "Ok then let's go and get Charlie " George said. " Ok then grab a hold then " Harry said. 

George grabs Harry and then they apparte's to the dragon reserve in Romania. " Hey guys what are you doing here? " said Charlie will walking. " We'll we came to get you and take you to the ministry because Kingsley asked us to get you and the rest of the weasleys and Flur and Nevile and Luna " Harry said. "Ok but why?" Charlie said. "we'll he said that some people have came back to life that are close/related to you guys and i thought that you three would like your girlfriend/boyfriend for support when you find out and to test them to see if the are real or polyjuice but if the are people that drank poly juice they are some sick people but if they are real you will be extremely happy about them" Harry said. "Ok just let me go tell the director and then we can go" Charlie said. "Ok then go ahead" Harry said. Charlie goes and tells his director that Harry Potter and his brother George are here to take him to the ministry because something came up involving them and his family and his director says ok go ahead. "ok he said I can go so lets go" Charlie said." Grab a hold on then guys" Harry said. George and Charlie grabs Harry and then they apparte's to the ministry. 

Ron apparte's to shell cottage. "Hey Bill and Flur where are you at?" Ron yelled. "In the kitchen Ron" Bill yelled. "hey Ron what's up?" Bill and Flur said. " We'll Kingsley said to get you and our family Bill and to get Flur and Nevile and Luna" Ron said. "Why" Bill and Flur said. "We'll he said that some people have came back to life that are close/related to you guys and I thought that you three would like your girlfriend/boyfriend for support when you find out and to test them to see if the are real or polyjuice but if the are people that drank poly juice they are some sick people but if they are real you will be extremely happy about them" Ron said. "Ok do you need to pick anybody else up? Bill said "We'll I need to pick up Nevile and Luna" Ron said. "Ok go get them then we'll apparte to the ministry " Bill said. "Ok then I will apparte to Nevile and Luna's place "Ron said. "Ok then we will go to the ministry" Bill said. Bill and Flur apparte to the ministry. 

Ron apparte's to Luna's and Nevile's place. "hey Nevile and Luna where are you at?" Ron yelled. "In the kitchen" Nevile yelled. Ron goes to the kitchen. "what's up Ron? Nevile said. Luna Looks on with knowing look. "We'll Kingsley sent me Mione and Harry to get you and Luna and my family and Flur and take you guys to the ministry and why the bloody hell does it feel like Luna already knows what is going on?" Ron said. "We'll that's because I am a seer remember Ron and you have a swarm of crumpled warble sprouts "said Luna. "Ok thanks Luna" Ron said. "ok why does Kingsley want us for?"Nevile said. "We'll he said that some people have came back to life that are close/related to you guys and I thought that you three would like your girlfriend/boyfriend for support when you find out and to test them to see if the are real or polyjuice but if the are people that drank poly juice they are some sick people but if they are real you will be extremely happy about them" Ron said. "Ok then lets go" Nevile and Luna said.

They then apparte to the ministry together. At the ministry they all arrive at the same time. "Hello everyone" Kingsley said. "So Kingsley what the bloody hell is going on because I see My parents and my godfather and honorary uncle Remus and Tonks and Fred and Dumbledore but they are supposed to be dead "Harry said and they all pull out there wands." How about we give them Veritaserum to test them" Kingsley said "IF you really are James potter aka prongs then shift to prongs" Harry said. "mate why did you say?' Ron said. "Because Ron my patronus looks like him like Remus said when I casted it remember?" Harry said. "Oh right mate" Ron said. James potter transforms into prongs.

"Ok then you are real James potter and sirus transform into snuffles/padfoot if you are really sirus black "Harry said.Sirus transform into padfoot/snuffle. "ok then there you go oh and padfoot you are a free man now" Harry said." YAY YEAH" Sirus/padfoot/snuffles said. Lily and James look confused.

"Ok then Remus "Harry said. Gives Veritaserum. Harry Asks the questions and Remus is real and gives the anti dote. Then Gives Lily potter the potion and asks the questions Lily pass and is the real Lily Potter gives her the antidote then does the same to Tonks and she is real. 

Then harry gives it to Dumbledore. "What did the prophesy say" Harry said. "The prophesy said "The one power to Vanquish the dark lord approaches born to those of flights to find him when someone dies in the Dark Lord will Mark him as his equal and he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not and either Must Die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives the one power to Vanquish the Dark Lord will be born at 7 month dies" Dumbledore said. " okay then did you know that I was abused at the dursleys?" Harry said." No Harry I did not know about the abusive I thought you were exaggerating the punishments that they gave you" Dumbledore said." Okay then you are real" Harry said. Gives Dumbledore the antidote. 

Then they give them the potion to Fred and he passes." Okay so do you guys remember anything that happened or do we need to explain what happened after you all you guys died" Harry said." Well we don't know what happened after we died since we died first" James Potter/ prongs said." I remember what the point Bellatrix killed me" Sirius/ padfoot/ Snuffles said." Same for me" Dumbledore said" same here but I would like to know what happened in your hogwarts years" Remus said." I know nothing about your house years and I would like to know how my son is" Tonks said.

" Okay then how about we get a pensieve and we'll show you our memories mione and Ron you might want to see them I didn't tell you everything what's the dursleys and our adventures" Harry said." Okay mate" Ron said. 

They get a pensieve and Harry puts his memories in it. They all going to the pensieve. Harry is 4 years old in this memory and it's his first time cooking and he burns the food and gets burnt by petunia. They all react angrily. And that's memories when he is 6 years old and it's his first beating from Vermin. They all look ready to kill the dursleys Harry says this is just the first of them and by this point Dumbledore lost his Sparkle and looks ready to murder and regrets his decision to not listen to Minerva McGonagall. 

Harry says that he did not know his name until he started school he thought it was freak or boy and they all look extremely furious. Then Harry gets his letter and first year starts they are extremely furious at Dumbledore[Author note: the adventures/years at Hogwarts are the same in the books/movies] and this carries on throughout the memory's but and this carries on but instead of extremely furious with Dumbledore they become worried ,mad, sad. And they all go and Harry. And they all finish the seven years plus the extra year.

And they all want to go and kill the dursleys. Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Ron and the Weasley family and Hermione and all their girlfriends and boyfriends go to the dursleys and prank them like crazy. And Fred and George realize that three of the Marauder are here and that Harry is a son of a Marauder and student of another and the godson of another. And they all worship them. They all live happily even though they are all auror and pranksters and they all adopted kids so that way that they can have a happy childhood. They never got.


End file.
